How to Mend the Broken
by Insomniac-Kitty
Summary: Today ended up being the best day of Ratchet's life: a month after the deaths of Cronk and Zephyr, Talwyn got into a hover car accident and shattered a rib, and he almost wrecked his one true long-time friendship with Clank. This story take place after an event of "Into the Nexus". Disclaimer: This story belongs to HotRedSparkles from deviantart.


Hello there, writers and readers!

This is Insomniac-Kitty here and I humble myself for released my new story on this website, beside my first recent Kingdom Hearts crossover story.

That´s right, is another fanfiction of 'Ratchet and Clank' series, this time it will take the genre of forgive and forget, which it take place after an event of 'Into the Nexus'.

The fact is: you see, This is my first time for publishing someone´s story. This story belongs to sweet HotRedSparkles from deviantart! Ever since her story was touchy, it was really kind of her to let me publish her story here so that I can show you all for it! Trully amazing masterpiece. Beautiful. No fanfiction had made me cry this hard on the inside.

Despite what I said earlier, she did a very good job on this piece and you really should be proud of it! She gave me inspiration to write, too, and only good pieces of prose seem to do that.

And so, I hope you people out there enjoy this story and carry on.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Ratchet and Clank franchise, they belong to Insomniac Games and Sony Computer Entertainment.**

**And also I do not own this fanfiction, it belong to HotRedSparkles from **

* * *

**How to Mend the Broken**

Today ended up being the best day of Ratchet's life: a month after the deaths of Cronk and Zephyr, Talwyn got into a hover car accident and shattered a rib, and he almost wrecked his one true long-time friendship with Clank.

They were both in the waiting room at the Meridian Hospital as soon as they heard on their Infobot. Ratchet fidgeted and shuffled his feet while clutching his thighs more than ever. Clank knew this as they were still fresh from their loss.

**"Ratchet,"** he said. **"A broken rib is a serious matter, but it is not life threatening. She will be fine."** Ratchet shook his head.

**"No,"** he said. **"You don't understand. First I fail to protect the only family she's ever known. Now I fail to protect her."**

**"I have told you,"** Clank said. **"There is nothing we could have done differently aboard the Nebulox. We were following standard procedure; Vendra Prog simply overpowered us. We cannot dwell on what has already transpired." **Ratchet glared at him.

**"So you were able to move past that right after it happened, huh?"** he snapped. **"And now you're not even showing the slightest tint of worry for Talwyn. Your heart is as manufactured as your metal casing."** Clank's eyes widened in shock. Ratchet's did, too, when he realized what he said.

**"Ratchet,"** said Clank, stunned. "**Just because I can better process my emotions does not mean I do not have any. I felt helpless and guilty over Cronk and Zephyr, too, but we needed to escape from the doomed Nebulox and prevent Neftin and Vendra from claiming anymore lives. Talwyn is a dear friend of mine, too. Of course I would be worried. But most of all, I am worried about you. I am worried about how you will be able to cope with everything that has happened to us because you do not have the circuitry that pinpoints the solution to an emotional situation. Organics are more prone than robots to do crazy things when their emotions get the better of them…."** Clank's eyes turned sad. **"And you just did."** Ratchet reached out to him.

**"Clank..."** he said. **"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean—"**

**"Ratchet and Clank?"**

The two glanced up at a nurse who attended to Talwyn.

**"She's ready for visitors,"** she said. Ratchet stood up.

**"Thanks, ma'am."** he said. He turned to Clank.

**"You can go ahead."** he said. Ratchet frowned.

**"Clank…."**

**"This is time for you and her,"** he said solemnly. **"I will wait here."** Ratchet hesitated, but ultimately, he did. He felt it was best to give him space, and he wanted to see Talwyn anyway.

Talwyn was miserable in her hospital room, but not because she was there bandaged up and had to stay for at least a week or two, but because her room was pink. Ratchet entered with a forced smile.

**"Hey."** he said.

**"Hey."** Talwyn said, perplexed. **"What's wrong?"**

**"What do you mean?"** Ratchet asked.

**"You don't look too happy to see me."** Talwyn said. **"I thought you'd look relieved at least."** Ratchet sighed. He walked up to her and sat at her bedside.

**"Me and Clank got into a fight."** he said. **"And I said something I shouldn't have."**

**"What did you say?"** Talwyn asked. Ratchet looked into Talwyn's eyes. He gulped, having a hunch on how she would react.

...

**"You said _what?!_**" Talwyn exclaimed loud enough for personnel in the hallway to hear.

**"I know, Tal!"** Ratchet said. **"I—"**

**"That was terrible of you to say!"** Talwyn barked angrily. **"To say that to Clank is like saying that to Cronk and Zephyr!"** Ratchet hung his head.

**"Oh,"** he said shamefully, his ears drooping to the floor. Talwyn's anger turned to tears.

**"How could you, Ratchet?"** she said, sniffling. **"You of all people should know that robots are internally just like organics, especially Clank. He's the most expressive and sensitive robot I've ever known."**

**"I—"** Ratchet stuttered. **"I don't know where that came from."** He clenched his fists. **"How could I be so stupid?"**

**"What are you doing here?"** Talwyn said sternly. **"Go to him."** Ratchet looked up.

**"But he told me to go on ahead."** he said.

**"And you didn't think he'd be needing you more than ever after what you did?"**

Ratchet pondered heavily. He stood up.

**"You're right,"** he said. **"I'll be back with him."** He turned to return to the waiting room.

**"And Ratchet."** Talwyn said. Ratchet looked back at her. She gave him a serious look.

**"No matter how mad you get at Clank, don't ever say that again."** Ratchet nodded.

**"Got it."** He blew her a kiss and left the room. When he returned to the waiting room, however, Clank was nowhere to be seen.

**"Clank?"** he called worryingly.

**"Hey there, Ratchet!"** In making his loud entrance as always was Captain Qwark.

**"Looking for Clank?"** he said enthusiastically. "**I had finished emptying that king sized burrito and green beans into the John_(never do it, by the way. I only did it cuz I lost a game of rummy to Nefarious and Lawrence last night. It was a challenge against old nemeses I just couldn't refuse)._ ANYWAY, I saw Clank heading towards the utility wing. He looked mighty hurt about something. How's Talwyn by the way?"**

**"Fine,** Ratchet said. **"and thanks for the TMI."**

**"You're very welcome!"** Captain Qwark said, giving a thumbs-up. Ratchet groaned.

**"You sure he went down that way?"** he asked.

**"Absopositutely,"** Captain Qwark said with his quirky smile. And as fast as he can strip down for a shower, his cheer swapped to concern. **"You have any idea what happened? I've never seen him look so depressed. I saw on the robot health channel that robots can actually cry if their feelings of great happiness or great sadness or great fear flood inside them. They're encouraged to just let it all out like organics because for robots, if they don't, if enough of either one of those emotional tears are suppressed, they'll lose their ability to control their emotions, or worse: glitch attacks. They "bzzzzt!" and "zing zing!" and burn out their voice boxes. Prolonged glitch attacks result in total paralysis of the body."**

**"Great."** Ratchet said heavily. **"Just great."**

**"What?"** Captain Qwark said. **"Were you there?"**

**"Yeah."** Ratchet said bluntly. "**Yeah, I was there. I called him a heartless robot."** Captain Qwark gasped dramatically.

**"You did not!"**

**"Qwark..."** Ratchet said sternly. **"Don't start!"**

**"You and Clank have been on how many adventures now?"** Captain Qwark exasperated. **"Where did _that_ come from?"**

**"I'm sorry!"** Ratchet said roughly. **"Okay? I know I should be saying that to Clank, and I'm going to! Go buy Talwyn some flowers or something! Just don't tell anyone else!"**

**"Okay,"** Captain Qwark said, startled.

**"I MEAN IT, QWARK!"** Ratchet yelled.

**"Okay!"** Captain Qwark called frantically. **"I've been with you long enough to not go to the press and make money off a true/false story! Don't worry!"**

Meanwhile, Clank had found a janitor's closet to hide away in. He shut the door behind him and climbed into a mop bucket. He curled up into a ball like a lost puppy desperately wanting a home. It hadn't been the first time he'd been called a heartless robot. The late General Azimuth committed the same sin while Sigmund held him off so he could get to the Orvus chamber to save Ratchet. Heartless? Him? Inconceivable. Would a heartless little robot have thought of making the time jump and fear for his safety ever since if he were? All the feelings of grief, fright, and adrenaline came rushing back. Then it dawned on him.

He had never been truly open about what he was feeling to Ratchet. Ever.

Yes. Ratchet had been through so much and openly lamented and cried over his life's misfortunes, that's where Clank put his focus. Because of that, Ratchet had become the person he always saw when they first met, and that made him happy. Although, he had never told Ratchet about the stresses of being Secret Agent Clank, drilling scene after scene after scene and getting yelled at by the director for making a mistake. He never told Ratchet how distraught and lonely he felt when Ratchet didn't talk to him for three days for corrupting his GrummelNet account after attempting to download the raritanium membership code for him. He could run a list of his sorrows that he's never told Ratchet with what happened at the Great Clock being at the top. He knew the pain of losing a friend all too well. If only Ratchet could see….

He trembled, then finally, tears leaked down from his glass eyes. They came in waterfalls. He cried and he hiccupped like any organic in the same position. He tried his best to quell his wailing so as to not alert anyone, especially Ratchet. The last thing he wanted was for him to see him like this, but alas, he forgot to lock the door, and there stood Ratchet. He was stunned by what he heard, and when he knelt to get a better look at Clank, he was almost horrified by what he saw.

**"Clank,"** he said shakily. **"You…"**

**"Please go away,"** Clank sobbed. **"I am in no condition to speak to anyone."** Ratchet sat himself down.

**"I really did it,"** he said. **"Didn't I? I broke you. Me, Ratchet, your first and best friend, broke you. I understand if you never want to see me again. There's no excuse for what I said to you back there. No amount of apology could ever make up for that. Dr. Nefarious would have my head for sure."** He leaned back. **"I just want to let you know that you're the most caring, gentle, courteous, sensitive, and supportive person in the universe. If you hadn't come into my life, I would've remained on Veldin and who knows what would've happened to me. It was because of you I was able to come to terms with my past, to be able to make friends. And I really, really don't want you to be scarred or crippled from this. I could never forgive myself if you couldn't control your emotions anymore or became paralyzed because of me."**

Clank raised his head. He sensed the sincerity in Ratchet's voice. He uncurled himself.

**"Where did you hear that?"** he asked.

**"From Qwark."** Ratchet said. **"He watches the robot health channel."**

**"I see."**

**"Eleven years."** Clank blinked, left over tears trickling from his eyes.

**"Pardon?"**

**"It's been eleven years since we left Veldin together."** Ratchet said. "**This is the first time I've ever seen you cry, and I've cried plenty of times in front of you. How could I have been such a terrible friend to you?"**

**"It is the first time I have ever cried actually."** Clank said. The knife had thrust deep into Ratchet's heart.

**"Sorry I'm the first person to make you cry."** he said. Clank stood up.

**"To be honest,"** Clank said. **"I have not told you any of my troubles. I suppose it has finally come to me reaching my breaking point."**

**"Clank!"** Ratchet cried. **"Why? Why would you do this? You tell me I can tell you everything and I saw the same to you!"** Clank hung his head.

**"I know, Ratchet, but it is because of my emotional processing that I have put your needs ahead of mine. Overtime, I did feel a weight growing inside me, but I thought I could process through that, too, but I could not as it was too thick and would not go away. What does that make me then?"** Ratchet had enough. He thrust his arms towards him and grabbed him from out of the bucket.

**"Ah!"** Clank gasped. **"Ratchet!"**

**"You're my brother,"** Ratchet said. **"A person. An equal. You were never beneath me, Clank, and you never will be. Your feelings are just as significant as my own, as anyone else's. If you think that I'm gonna stand by and let you continue to suffer, then you're wrong. When we leave here…. No…. right now, you're going to tell me everything that's helped you into that bucket."**

**"Everything?"** Clank said nervously.

**"Yes."** Ratchet said. **"Everything."**

**"I do not even know where to begin..."** Clank said.

**"Start with the first thing that comes to your mind,"** Ratchet said. **"and don't you dare fight crying if you feel it coming on."** Clank nodded.

**"Okay,"** he said. **"I will do it, Ratchet."**

**"Good."** Ratchet said. Clank looked more directly into Ratchet's eyes. He could feel the waterworks cranking, but he didn't resist.

**"Before I begin,"** I said. "**I have forgiven you as you have forgiven me for almost ruining your GrummelNet account, and it was really kind of you to treat me to the grand opening of Qwarktastic Land."**

**"Yeah,"** Ratchet said. **"well, I really shouldn't have gone off on you like that. You were doing everything you could to help me, and you did fix it."**

**"During that time,"** Clank said. **"I had thought you would never speak to me again."**

**"We live together, pal. No way would I ever stoop so low as to kick you out. You really didn't deserve the silent treatment. When I had cooled down, I realized how bad you must've felt, so I ordered the tickets to make it up to you. I still can't believe Qwark made that gaudy self-centered amusement park fun."** Clank laughed.

**"He can be very creative,"** he said. **"in his own way of course."** Ratchet smiled.

**"See?"** Ratchet said. **"You're looking better already. How do you feel?"**

**"Like I can continue."** Clank said confidently. He felt a new strength surge through him he had never felt before. **"I enjoy being a part of Secret Agent Clank and having the show dedicated to me, but the director drills me more than the rest of the cast and crew. He yells at me for making the smallest error and even threatened to replace me with a double." **Ratchet scoffed.

**"I never liked the guy."** he said. **"I sensed that it wasn't gonna be pleasant working with him when I was cast as the chauffeur."**

**"I am truly sorry about that,"** Clank said remorsefully. **"I had always wondered how I could have convinced him better to cast you as more than a chauffeur."**

**"Don't worry about it,"** Ratchet said. **"It was something you really wanted, and I wanted you to have it no matter what part I got. Even when I got fired, it was no big deal because you were a part of something that made you happy."** Clank blushed.

**"Oh, Ratchet…"**

**"Whoa,"** Ratchet said, taken aback. **"I didn't know robots could blush either."** Clank's eyes widened.

**"I am?"**

**"Yeah."** Ratchet said.

**"Is that bad?"** Clank asked.

**"No, no."** Ratchet said swiftly. **"It's a sign that you're letting it all out, which is good. Keep going."**

**"We are nearing the end of the current season finale,"** Clank said. **"And there were enough complaints at last that he's going to retire early with the profit that the show has made. I feel relieved I will not have to work with him anymore."**

**"Thank goodness!"** Ratchet said.

**"But in the final episode…"** Ratchet felt Clank beginning to shake violently. He brought him to his chest and embraced him tightly.

**"Hey, hey."** he said gently. **"It's okay. Pace yourself. What happens in the last episode?"** Clank clung onto Ratchet.

**"My monkey partner is killed by our ally when we refuse to help him go back in time to fix his mistake of endangering his species for it would tear the fabric of the universe apart!"** Clank wailed. **"Just like the general had killed you!"** Ratchet flinched.

**"What?"**

**"But in the ending,"** Clank sobbed. **"I have to kill him and my partner is lost forever. Ever since then, I have greatly feared losing you again. All those nightmares I had were about that. I promised myself I would never tell you because you could not remember and it would have been irrelevant and I did not want to cause you harm by confusing you, but the main reason I did not tell you was because I feared you would have thought of him as a monster instead of a father-figure. He was your father's best friend. I could not…. I could not further destroy that bond!"**

Ratchet sat in a daze. Alister Azimuth, the only person he could ever call a father, killed him? And Clank had witnessed it? It had to have been a nightmare, but it was a reality for Clank.

Clank's crying had become full-blown sirens. Ratchet rocked him back and forth like a small child. He wasn't thinking about Alister. He wasn't thinking about having died once.

His thoughts centered on how to fix his broken friend, fix him so he wouldn't have to spend another four years reliving the horror of his best friend falling away from him, another eleven braving a smile. One thing was for sure, there was no other better place to start.


End file.
